Careless
by yoonminlive
Summary: Park Jimin itu ceroboh. SANGAT CEROBOH. Parahnya lagi sifat cerobohnya itu membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan murid berandalan seperti Min Yoongi.


Park Jimin itu sangat ceroboh. Parahnya lagi, sifat cerobohnya membuatnya jatuh cinta pada murid berandalan bernama Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jimiiiinn! Cepaaatt!"

"Aish! Sabar hyung!" Jimin berdecak kesal saat menghabiskan sarapannya dan saat keadaan seperti ini. Ibunya pun terpaksa menyalin susu hangat untuknya ke dalam botol minuman. Masih dengan mengunyah gigitan terakhir rotinya, jimin sampai lupa kalau dirinya masih memakai kaos kaki. "Uhuk! Uhuk!" Jimin terbatuk-batuk saat menelan roti sambil memasang sepatu.

"Pelan-pelan!"

"Iya eomma. Panas!" Jimin tidak memegang tali botolnya sehingga langsung merasakan panas dan menyebabkan botol itu jatuh dan pecah. "Eomma, aku pergi saja. Bye eomma!"

"Dimana sepatu sebelah kirimu?" Tanya kakaknya saat dirinya sudah duduk di dalam mobil dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

.

"Silahkan kumpulkan pekerjaan rumah kalian!" Perintah guru kim namjoon selaku guru matematika. Seluruh murid di kelas jimin sudah mengumpulkan tugas mereka. Ada yang terlihat tenang karena tugasnya selesai dan sempurna. Dan ada yang terlihat kesal karena mungkin saja belum selesai atau ada beberapa soal yang begitu sulit.

"Mana tugasmu?" Tanya jungkook yang merupakan teman sebangku jimin.

"Sudah aku kerjakan semalaman. Tapi dimana ya?" Jimin masih mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya.

"Apa yang kamu cari park jimin?"

Jimin terkesiap saat mendengar suara berat gurunya yang sangat dekat dengan tempat duduknya. Perlahan jimin berbalik dan meringis.

"Ssaem, sepertinya buku saya ketinggalan."

"Keluar dan kerjakan sepuluh soalnya lagi. Total soal duapuluh yang harus kamu kumpulkan saat jam istirahat atau nilai kamu kosong."

"Baik ssaem."

.

Setelah tidur larut malam dan bangun terlambat, jimin malah sama sekali tidak membawa tugas yang dikerjakannya. Alhasil dia disuruh gurunya dengan hormat untuk mengulangi mengerjakan tugasnya diluar kelas. Sekarang, saat akan pulang dan menghubungi kakaknya, baterai ponselnya habis. Bahkan ketika ingin pulang dengan menaiki bus, jimin tidak membawa kartu pembayaran.

"Kenapa hidupku sial sekali sih?"

Jimin menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Belum lagi tadi juga ada pelajaran tambahan dan sekarang langit sudah mulai sedikit gelap. Jalanan yang dilaluinya juga lumayan sepi. Tapi sepertinya kesialan jimin belum berhenti. Tubuhnya bergetar panik mendengar suara perkelahian di belakangnya.

"Eomma, channie hyung, tolong aku." Jimin memejamkan matanya begitu erat dan berjalan semakin cepat.

"Sekarang pergi atau aku patahkan kaki kalian!"

"Aduh!"

Jimin terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri saat mencoba menghindari sosok yang semakin mendekatinya dan jatuh dengan posisi menyamping sehingga siku kanannya tergores. Jimin mencoba bangkit tetapi kembali terjatuh karena tubuhnya yang bergetar ketakutan saat sosok itu memegang tangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jimin menepis tangan itu dengan sangat dan menatap tatapan teduh itu dengan tatapan tajam yang penuh dengan kekecewaan.

"Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu!" Jimin kembali berdiri lagi dan gagal. Kakinya sepertinya terkilir dan dia benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. "Kaki bodoh!" Jimin memukul-mukul kakinya yang membuatnya semakin terasa sakit. Hingga sepasang tangan kekar menggendongnya dan membuat jimin mau tak mau melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher sosok tersebut. Ia didudukkan di bangku taman dengan pencahayaan lampu diatasnya. Jimin hanya diam saja saat sosok itu membuka tasnya dan mengerluarkan kotak obat yang memang selalu ada di dalam tasnya. Jimin merutuki sifat cerobohnya yang tidak pernah hilang saat melihat sosok itu tersenyum karena gambar lucu disana. Seharusnya jimin mengganti kotak obatnya dari kemarin-kemarin.

"Aduh! Pelan-pelan!" Lamunan jimin terbuyar saat rasa perih dan dingin mengenai lukanya. Sosok itu tampak meniup luka jimin dan membuatnya terpaku.

"Selesai!"

Luka jimin sudah ditutup dengan perban dan direkatkan dengan plester luka. Sosok itu mengembalikan kotak obat ke dalam tas jimin dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Mau apa?"

"Kakimu terkilir dan disini rawan kejahatan."

Jimin sama sekali tidak melawan dan mengalungkan tangannya kembali di leher sosok itu. Rasa nyaman tidak dapat diingkarinya lagi dan jimin memilih untuk menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggung tegap itu.

"Maaf karena aku egois. Tapi aku tidak akan bosan untuk mengharapkan maaf darimu."

Jimin diam dan tidak menjawab hingga dirinya sudah sampai di rumahnya yang langsung di sambut chanyeol yang tampak khawatir. Dia mengambil alih jimin dari gendongan sosok tersebut.

"Terima kasih yoongi."

"Sama-sama hyung. Aku pulang. Jiminnie ak- " Yoongi membatalkan niatnya untuk berpamitan dengan jimin yang memalingkan wajah darinya dan tersenyum kikuk kepada chanyeol yang sudah memapah jimin. Perlahan jimin menatap punggung yoongi yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan menghilang di belokan.

"Hyung, kakiku terkilir."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan berjongkok di depan jimin. "Astaga!" Jimin tertawa melihat chanyeol yang keberatan karena tubuhnya belum lagi caranya yang langsung melompat. "Kau terluka lagi." Chanyeol melirik siku jimin yang melingkari lehernya.

"Tidak apa hyung." Jimin tersenyum. Senyuman miris yang entah ditujukan pada siapa.

.

Mobil yang dikendarai chanyeol sudah sampai di depan sekolah jimin. Kakinya sudah tidak sakit berkat kesabaran kakaknya dan jimin sama sekali tidak bergeming. Chanyeol menatap bingung adiknya.

"Kenapa jiminnie? Kau ada ketinggalan sesuatu?"

"Hyung hari ini bisa menjemputku?"

"Tugas hyung banyak jiminnie. Kalau ada waktu, hyung akan menjemputmu. Lagipula kan ada- Ah baiklah! Akan hyung usahakan lalu kita makan es krim."

"Aku tunggu hyung! Sampai jumpa!"

Jimin turun dari mobilnya dengan riang dan membuat chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tersentak melihat jimin hampir terjatuh dan saat ia akan menolong, ada yoongi yang datang dan membuatnya tersenyum lega.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyangkal perasaanmu padanya sampai kapan pun."

.

Jimin memejamkan matanya begitu erat saat merasa akan terjatuh namun dia menautkan kedua alisnya saat tubuhnya tidak merasakan kerasnya aspal. Melainkan sepasang tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ck!" Jimin melepaskan tangan yoongi dan berdiri tegak. Kemudian berjalan menjauhi yoongi yang mengikutinya. Langkahnya terhenti saat yoongi memegang tangannya. "Apa maumu hah?"

"Berhenti menghindariku!"

Jimin menghentakkan tangannya yang membuat genggaman yoongi ditangannya terlepas. Pertengkaran mereka dikoridor menjadi pusat perhatian pada murid.

"Kau yang membuatku melakukannya min yoongi! Urusi saja perkelahianmu itu dan lupakan aku!"

Yoongi terpaku dan membiarkan jimin meninggalkannya.

.

"Jiminnie! Eh?" Jungkook menatap jimin dengan bingung saat melewatinya yang berdiri di pintu kelas. Jungkook yakin kalau jimin menuju toilet dan tak lama kemudian terdengar langkah kaki yang begitu cepat. Itu min yoongi. "Tidak ada yang perlu aku khawatirkan."

.

Jimin memasuki salah satu bilik toilet dan menutup pintunya dengan sangat keras. Ia duduk di atas kloset yang tertutup dan memeluk kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Menangis keras meluapkan perasaannya yang begitu sesak. Sesak karena tidak bisa mengingkari perasaannya yang masih tertuju pada yoongi.

"Minnie?"

Bahkan suara itu masih mampu membuat jimin terdiam dan menegakkan kepalanya yang menampakkan wajah sembabnya. Perlahan jimin membuka pintu toilet dan melihat yoongi yang menatapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Minnie..."

"Kenapa..." jimin berujar lirih dan menunduk. Tak ingin menatap mata yoongi yang selalu mampu meluluhkannya. "Kenapa aku begitu lemah didepanmu? Kenapa..."

Yoongi menarik jimin yang masih meracau kepelukkan hangatnya dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. Membisikkan kata 'maaf' berulang kali dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Aku sudah berubah saat sudah mendapatkan cintamu. Aku bersumpah minnie. Aku terpaksa melakukannya."

"Kau sudah mengingkari janjimu sendiri dan berkali-kali membatalkan kencan kita karena urusan tidak pentingmu itu. Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayaimu lagi?"

Yoongi perlahan melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memegang kedua bahu jimin kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

"Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi. Aku mohon."

Jimin menghapus jejak-jejak airmatanya dan mengangguk pelan. "Malam ini kesempatan terakhirmu dan aku menunggumu di cafe biasa pukul tujuh."

"Iya, iya. Aku akan datang." Yoongi hanya bisa meluapkan kebahagiaannya dengan memeluk jimin begitu erat.

.

Yoongi tak melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan jimin seakan-akan takut kalau jimin akan pergi lagi darinya kalau dia melepaskan genggaman itu sebentar saja. Senyuman tak memudar dari bibir mereka masing-masing. Jimin tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman yoongi dan duduk di bangku taman tempat yoongi mengobatinya kemarin.

"Aku lelah."

"Mau ku gendong?"

Jimin mengangguk semangat dan yoongi berjalan mendekati jimin. Ponselnya yang berbunyi menghentika langkahnya.

"Hallo? Ada apa? Maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Iya. Terima kasih atas pengertianmu." Yoongi kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya dan berjongkok di depan jimin.

"Apa itu teman-temanmu?"

Yoongi terdiam sejenak dan mengangguk.

"Ayo!" Jimin mengalungkan tangannya di leher yoongi dan tubuhnya mulai terangkat. Kemarin jimin baru merasakan nyamannya tubuh yoongi. Hanya saja keadaan kali ini berbeda dan rasa nyaman itu bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

"Sudah sampai." Yoongi menurunkan jimin di depan gerbang dan tidak langsung pergi. Melainkan menatap jimin yang malah menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Melihat hal yang indah. Aku takut tidak bisa melihatnya lagi."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu! Kau berkata seakan-akan mau meninggalkanku."

"Setidaknya aku bisa pergi dengan tenang karena hubungan kita sudah membaik."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau pergi. Mengerti?"

"Iya minnie."

Cup

Jimin terpaku setelah yoongi mengecup singkat bibirnya dan perlahan yoongi menjauh. Seakan tidak rela, jimin mengejar yoongi dan membalas kecupannya. Bahkan tanpa sadar mereka sudah saling melumat bibir satu sama lain seakan tidak ada hari esok.

.

Yoongi mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya dan tidak lupa coklat yang merupakan makanan kesukaan jimin. Setelah berpamitan pada hyung dan ibunya yang sedang sibuk di dapur menyiapkan makan malam, yoongi berjalan menuju halte. Di tengah perjalanan, yoongi bertemu dengan dua orang preman yang pernah dihajarnya karena berniat mencelakai jimin. Kali ini mereka tidak berdua, tetapi...banyak.

"Yoongi!" Sontak yoongi menoleh kebelakang dan melihat kelima temannya berdiri di depannya. "Temui jimin. Biar kami mengurusi mereka." Namjoon berkata dengan sangat tegas.

"T-tapi..."

"Jangan sampai kehilangannya lagi." Kini hoseok yang bersuara.

"Baiklah."

Suara gaduh perkelahian mulai terdengar dan yoongi mencoba menulikan telinganya. Mengabaikan hatinya yang berteriak untuk membantu teman-temannya.

"Ingin berkencan rupanya?"

.

Lima belas menit lagi genap sudah satu jam jimin menunggu kedatangan yoongi. Tapi sama sekali jimin tidak melihat yoongi yang akan datang. Bahkan minuman yang dipesannya sudah habis. Berkali-kali jimin bertahan dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yoongi akan datang dan tak akan mengecewakannya lagi seperti sebelumya.

"Aku harap kau baik-baik saja." Jimin mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menyelipkannya dibawah gelas yang basah. Menahan airmatanya yang akan keluar jika saja ia tak menahannya.

.

Perkelahian tidak bisa dielakkan lagi. Yoongi tidak bisa meninggalkan teman-temannya yang kesusahan sementara dirinya berkencan dengan jimin. Masalah jimin yoongi akan menjelaskannya nanti dan kalaupun jimin ingin berakhir, dia sudah siap. Yoongi tampak terengah-engah setelah mengalahkan beberapa musuh dan semua lawannya sudah tergeletak tak berdaya. Tiba-tiba seseorang membalikkan badannya dengan memegang bahu kanannya.

"Masih kuat?"

Semua terjadi begitu cepat hingga tanpa sadar sebuah pisau tertancap diperutnya. Bahkan pria itu menekannya sangat kuat dan mencabutnya dengan paksa.

"Bajingan!"

Yoongi menghajar pria itu tanpa ampun dan setelah dirasa tidak ada pergerakkan lagi, yoongi menghentikan pukulannya.

"Yoongi, kau baik-baik saja?" Teriak namjoon dan dijawab dengan yoongi hanya dengan senyum dan anggukan.

.

"Aku mencarimu di cafe tapi kau tidak ada."

Jimin mengepalkan tangannya yang akan membuka kunci gerbang saat mendengar suara yoongi dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Jimin sangat yakin yoongi habis berkelahi dan tetap menghampirinya. Jimin membalikkan badannya dan menatap yoongi dengan kebencian.

"Maafkan aku." Yoongi menyodorkan kotak coklat dan langsung dilempar oleh jimin. "Tadi ada urusan yang sangat mendadak. Aku- "

"Tidak ada lagi kesempatan untukmu. Mulai sekarang, lupakan hubungan sialan ini."

Jimin membalikkan badannya dan pada saat tangannya bergerak membuka kunci, terdengar suara yoongi yang terbatuk dan ketika ia kembali membalikkan badan, yoongi sudah jatuh pingsan sambil memegangi perutnya yang berdarah.

"Astaga yoongi! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Jimin segera memangku yoongi dan menjadikan pahanya untuk menopang kepala yoongi. "Yoongi! Bertahanlah! Channie hyung!"

.

 _"Yoongi! Ayo bermain! Kerjakan pr itu di rumah. Bukan ditaman!"_

 _"Berisik!"_

 _"Yoongi jahat! Jimin benci yoongi!"_

 _Jimin yang masih berumur enam tahun mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal. Padahal daritadi saat ia menunggu yoongi, jimin berharap akan bisa bermain sepuas-puasnya karena hyungnya tidak mau diajak bermain. Tapi yoongi malah datang dengan membawa peralatan menggambar untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah._

 _"Kau tadi berteriak untuk memintaku menemanimu bermain. Bukan bermain bersamamu. Jadi main saja sepuasmu. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau selesai." Ujar yoongi tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari gambar yang sedang diwarnainya dan perkataan itu sukses membuat bibir jimin semakin maju. Jimin berjalan menuju ayunan dan menggerakkannya. Tidak ada perasaan senang seperti biasa saat yoongi yang selalu menggerakkan ayunannya._

 _"Selamat ulang tahun!"_

 _"Eoh?" Jimin melongo melihat hadiah yang diberikan yoongi. Sebuah kotak p3k bergambar kumamon yang sama sekali tidak ada ekspresinya. "Kenapa gambarnya kumamon jelek sih? Jimin kan tidak suka."_

 _"Biar kau ingat denganku. Kata chanyeol hyung, kau itu ceroboh dan sering terluka."_

 _"Tapi kumamonnya jelek."_

 _"Memang. Yang tidak jelek cuma aku."_

 _"Kumamon jelek! Yoongi juga jelek!"_

 _"Tapi jimin lebih jelek!"_

 _"Ish! Yoongi!"_

.

Jimin hanya menatap wajah yoongi yang semakin pucat dengan sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman mengingat masa kecilnya bersama yoongi. Masalah pelaku, para teman-teman yoongi sudah mengurusnya dan menyerahkan urusan ini kepada pihak yang berwajib. Motifnya hanyalah balas dendam karena yoongi menghalangi niat mereka yang ingin menyakiti jimin kemarin.

Jimin menangis mengingat bagaimana yoongi bertahan dengan luka sobek diperutnya. Berjalan menuju cafe dan kemudian menemuinya. Nafasnya terasa sesak mengingat semua itu. Seharusnya dia bangga memiliki kekasih yang selalu menghargai sebuah hubungan. Baik pertemanan maupun percintaan. Bukan bersikap egois seperti ini.

"Pagi jimin."

"Y-yoongi?"

"Jangan panggil dokter. Temani aku saja."

Yoongi berkata dengan sangat lemah dan jimin hanya bisa mengangguk. Hawa dingin menerpa saat yoongi menggenggam tangannya.

"Jangan menangis. Aku sudah baik-baik saja."

Cup

"Jangan terluka lagi. Aku sangat ketakutan. Janji?" Jimin menunduk dan memainkan jari-jari tangannya diatas pahanya. Wajahnya sudah memerah malu setelah mencium yoongi tepat dibibir.

"Minnie."

Yoongi memanggilnya dengan sangat lembut dan membuat jimin menatap mata yoongi.

"Jangan menyuruhku menjauh darimu. Aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama berjanji?"

Jimin mengangguk dan beranjak dari duduknya. Menatap yoongi yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

Cup

"Aku akan memanggil dokter!" Jimin sudah berlari pergi setelah kedua kalinya mencium yoongi.

"Aku mencintaimu minnie!"

Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu ruang perawatan yoongi yang sudah ditutupnya. Tersenyum menahan malu setelah dua kali mencium yoongi lebih dulu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Bisik jimin pada dirinya sendiri. Tertawa geli telah melakukan hal yang sangat memalukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yey! Selesai!**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.**

 **Annyeong~~**


End file.
